The tales of Bruce Wayne and Jonathan Crane
by CrowsAce
Summary: Little stories revolving around Bruce Wayne and Jonathan Crane. (Wayne/Crane SLASH)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just an authors note explaining what this story is about.

Well, we can all assume that revolves around stories of Bruce Wayne/Batman and Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow.

They are all going to pretty much be one shots of random little ficlets (unless stated otherwise).

If anyone would like a pasific request for a Wayne/Crane story they would like me to write the please PM.

Anyway, I shall be posting the first little story soon, so I hope you guys will like it

ヽ(´▽`)/

~Crow


	2. Story one: The Bat in Arkham

**The Bat in Arkham**

**Summary:** -One shot- The Bat is in Arkham, and Jonathan, being the good boy that he is, isn't complaining

~Rated M for a reason guys.

P.S. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

Shock didn't quite cover the the Gothamites reaction to the Batman handing himself into Arkham Asylum. The fact that no one in the city was actually missing, and that no one could remove the cowl from the Batman to see who he really was, was merely laughable.

When the Bat first came to Arkham, he spent the first two weeks in solitary confinement, meanwhile the Joker had begun to spread rumours about the Bat, saying how he had finally managed to break the Bat.

However a sliver of the truth came from Two-Face, who was also in solitary confinement for the first four days that the Bat was; it was easier to remember the friendship he had with the Bat when he wasn't having the shit beaten out of him by said Bat.

So when Batman told him that he was here so that he could be closer to a certain somebody, that was most definitely not the Joker, Harvey and Two-Face had began to wonder whether to allow the Joker to continue spreading his delusional lies, or tell some of the truth, after all it was the Bat's privacy.

So he flipped for it.

He told them how the Batman had handed himself over, so he could be close to someone who was currently residing in the sick bay.

Speculations went around on who it could be, as currently there was only three people in the sick bay, and one of them already belonged to Harvey Dent, the other one didn't really like men-except for her friends, so really that left only one other person.

Their suspicions were soon confirmed as when, just three days after the Batman came out of solitary confinement, The Riddler aka Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley ('Please call me Poison Ivy), and Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow were allowed to finally leave the sick bay, well technically Ivy and Eddie could have left a lot earlier or avoided going all together, however both refused to leave Jonathan's side.

Some of the rogue gallery and the Batman were all in the rec room.

Jervis Techt (The Mad Hatter) and Harley Quinn where both playing chess by the rec room couch, both glancing up at the door every so often, on the couch sat the Joker and Mr. Freeze; Joker kept glancing over to the Batman who was seated on one of the armchairs located in the corner on the other side of the room.

The other seat was taken by Harvey Dent, which came to no surprise to anyone.

They had only been in the rec room for five minutes before the door was opened once more and the others came in.

Ivy went over to Harley who was waving her over, and Edward went straight over to Harvey, and practically jumped the man, who began chuckling and wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist and pressed a kiss to his head as Eddie burrowed his face into Harvey's shoulder breathing him in.

Jonathan was somewhat hesitant as he made his way from the door to stand in front of the Bat.

"Hello Batman." Jonathan's voice was soft, almost feminine in pitch, however not in a way that would make you question the mans gender; his body did that for him.

Bright blues eyes looked at the Bat from under thick dark lashes; high prominent cheekbones, that were tinted red from embarrassment as the Batman's eyes slowly took him in.

Batman eyed the slender body with delight; opening his arms in invitation for the young man to come to him.

Jonathan gave him a small smile as he perched on his lap, the bats arms sneaking around his waist, pulling the lithe body against him.

Jonathan lent his head back to rest on the Bats shoulder, letting out a sigh of content as the Batmans hands came together to rest on his stomach.

"Hello Jonathan, you feeling better?" Jonathan noted how he still had a rasp in his voice, so it seemed that no one knew who he really was, and seemed on planning to keep it that way, of course Jonathan knew who he really was.

"Yes, they said I was well enough to leave the sick bay, I still have to eat non-solid foods, but in a few more weeks I will start on solids."

Batman noticed the slight worry in his little birds tone.

Bringing one hand away from Jonathans stomach, he placed it in his hair instead, massaging the boys scalp, causing soft moans to fall from his mouth.

The other patients began glancing over at them trying to be discreet as possible, and failing.

"shh shh, it'll be fine, I'll help you, you wouldn't let me down, would you?" Jonathan shook his head no, he most certainly wouldn't want to let Batman down.

He leaned into whisper into Jonathan's ear. "You wouldn't want me to punish you, would you?" This time there was a slight pause before Jonathan shook his head no.

This time the Bat leaned in even closer, his tongue flicked out as he nipped at Jonathans earlobe, "Or would you?"

A shudder ran down Jonathans spine, he needed him now, he didn't care that they were in a room full of people, or that said people were now looking over at them, slightly wide eyed. It had been far too long.

Batman continued massaging Jonathans scalp, his other hand sliding slowly down his stomach to Jonathan's slowly hardening cock, "You were such a bad boy last time we were together, and I never even got the chance to punish you… hmm, but what to do, what to do."

Jonathan had a feeling the Bat may already know what he wanted Jonathan to do. He let out a more louder moan as the Bats hand slid into his pants and into his boxers and began caressing his length.

"Batman…" It came out as more of a sigh than he had meant.

The Bat continued stroking him until he was hard and straining against his boxers, then he removed his hand, causing Jonathan to let out a whine from the loss of contact, however his whine soon turned back into a moan as the hand, now gripping his hair, pulled his head towards the Bats, they kissed a bruising kiss, that was full of tongue and moans of pleasure.

Batman grabbed Jonathan by the waist and pushed him down to the floor, he smiled down at his disheveled little pet kneeling before him, his inky black hair was all tussled up, pink plump lips wet and swollen from the kiss, brilliant blue eyes clouded and half lidded with lust stared up at him, in a way he seemed almost innocent, completely trusting in the Batman.

He positioned Jonathan inbetween his legs, both never losing eye contact, the Bat grinned down at him as he said "You know what to do."

Jonathan's eyes widened slightly, as he looked to Batman's hardened member. Reaching across with slightly shaking hands, he undid the pants, releasing the Bat's cock from its confinements, upon seeing it he let out another moan, he even heard the other other villains let out gasp from the size of the Bat.

Jonathan looked up at the smirking Bat, then back down at the big leaking cock in his face.

He leant forward and gave a little kiss to the tip, then tried to take the whole thing in his mouth, after taking as much as he could he began bobbing back and forth, swiping his tongue across the tip every now and again causing moans to escape the older man, his own moans escaping too.

Opening his eyes he looked up into the eyes of the Bat, a hand fisted in his hair once more, the Bat forced him to take him, all the way down to the base causing him to choke and gag.

Batman pulled Jonathan off him, a trail of saliva ran from his length to Jonathan's even more swollen lips, it was such a beautiful sight, and then shoved himself into that perfectly warm cavern.

After a few minutes, the Bat felt that familiar tightening in his stomach.

As he came hard, he listened as he heard the moans of those around him, as he heard the chocking/moaning noises his pet was making.

He watched as Jonathan swallowed the cum that was in his mouth, Bat reached his hand down, fingers wiping the cum from around his face then putting them against Jonathan's lips, the boy opened his mouth and happily took them in, sucking the salty liquid off them, removing them from his lips with a small pop, he looked down at the mess then back at Jonathan, ordering him to clean it up.

Batman tucked himself back away once Jonathan was completely finished. He looked at boy, who seemed to be shaking with need, he couldn't help but give him a soft, but cruel smile.

"What's your punishment Jonathan?"

Jonathan's eyes widened before lowering them to the ground, letting out a pitiful whimper. "...Please."

"No."

Hands grabbed him by the arms and pulled him onto Batman's lap, his legs were swung over one side and his head was back against Batman's shoulder, the hands wrapped around him in a tight hug and a kiss was placed on his temple.

"You're going to be a good boy now, aren't you?"

He nodded his head yes and tried to nuzzle into the embrace.

The other villains in the room looked at one another in shock and slight lust.

Edward, who had his entire focus on the pair next to him, finally broke away from the trance and turned to face Harvey.

"Well that was hot."

* * *

~The End.

* * *

A/N: This isn't my first Wayne/Crane fic, however this is the first one where their relationship is rather… graphic… this is my first official time writing… Lemon (?) (thats what its called right?)

I wrote a het one before which I was told was OK, but needed to be more... and the last maleXmale one was... well... it was disturbing... *coughgriphookanddumbledorecough*

I hope you guys like it please R&R

ಠ‿ಠ


End file.
